This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with adjustable display brightness.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and computers are often exposed to varying ambient light levels. For example, the amount of ambient light to which a cellular telephone is exposed will change as a user passes between an interior location in a building and an outdoors environment with bright sun. Ambient light levels may also change as a user moves about indoors or as a user moves from a sunny to a shady outdoors location. To accommodate these ambient light level changes, electronic devices are sometimes provided with automatic display brightness adjustment capabilities. If care is not taken, however, automatic adjustments may be intrusive or may not adequately reflect actual ambient lighting conditions.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to automatically adjust display brightness in electronic devices.